Reflections
by Madd Spammer
Summary: Harry moves far, far away from civilization to gather his thoughts... I think this one is pretty good and depressing... R/R, *smiles sweetly* Pretty please? =)


A/R:I was bored, and I decided to write a songfic.I was ready to look through a bunch of lyrics to get an idea, but the first one I look at gave me this idea, so that was pretty good.It's just a blah, depressing day, so that probably accounts for the mood of this fic.I think it's pretty good, considering I never would've thought of "Kryptonite" as being a good songfic song.Anyway, enough of my rambling, and now for the disclaimer – "Kryptonite" belongs to 3 Doors Down, and Harry, Lupin, Sirius, Hermione and Ron belong to J.K. Rowling.

_ _

## Reflections

A twenty-year-old Harry Potter closed the door of his house and walked out onto the beach that made up his front yard.After the years of being the famous Harry Potter, he wanted to get away from all the hype of the wizarding world.He wanted to simplify his life and relax.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time_

He sat down in the sand, right at the water's edge, letting the water wash through his toes.The sensation was so comforting, and he felt like he could sit there forever.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

The moon was full that night.Harry imagined that Lupin was running around as a werewolf at that moment.Thinking of Lupin led him to wonder where Sirius was.Sirius was probably wondering the same of Harry, because Harry never told anyone where he moved to.He just disappeared.At least, that's what everyone else thought.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

Everyone included Hermione.Harry missed her so much, but that didn't seem to matter to her.She hadn't cared enough about him to even explain why she had to leave him.She left him to torture himself thinking of reasons why it happened and the things that he did to mess up.She left him to drive himself insane.

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

The worst part of it that she had never tried to talk to him since then.She was the only one who could ease the pain, and she did nothing.She just walked out of his life, and now, she was gone.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

In the isolation of his private beach, Harry realized that all he had wanted was someone to comfort him.But he couldn't admit it.He thought he just needed time by himself to sort everything out.What he needed was friends that would stick by him.

# I'll keep you by my side with my superman might

_Kryptonite_

He couldn't make them stand by his side, no matter how he tried.He somehow ruined it with Hermione.Ron, on the other hand, was the one who ruined the friendship, not Harry.Ever since he started going out with Lavender, which was back in their last year at Hogwarts, he didn't seem to have time for anyone, even Harry, his best friend.Now that he was married to her, he had even less time, if it's possible to have less than nothing.

_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

He missed them so much.He would forgive and forget in a second if he was given the chance.But how could that ever happen if he was here, secluded from the world?

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

Most of all, Harry missed the times that they were the inseparable trio.They went through everything together, and stuck by each other, never letting each other down.How he longed for that to be again.

_If not for me then you would be dead_

# I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

He remembered back in their first year at Hogwarts when he and Ron saved Hermione from the troll.That was really the start of their friendship.Knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is a situation you can't come out of without having a bond that should last forever.But, maybe, it was just a coincidence that they were there to help her.Maybe that experience that they shared didn't mean anything at all.

_ _

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

Did he really mean anything to them?Did Hermione or Ron ever think of him?

_I'll keep you by my side with my Superman might_

# Kryptonite

There was only one way that Harry could find out.He had to go back.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

# If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?

Packing his bags, the thought occurred to Harry that they wouldn't remember him.Since he was gone from the wizarding world, maybe everyone had forgotten about him.He used to be famous, but would his fame still be like it was before he left?He had to find out.

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman_

_Kryptonite_

The door slammed, and Harry was gone.


End file.
